Fallen City
by JudaisAngel18
Summary: Based On 'I Am Legend'. 19 year old Naruto Uzumaki has been left alone, with her pet dog Kyuubi, in the fallen city of London. With zombies lurching at every corner, will she survive? and will she find her parents? FemNaruto -No Pairings-
1. Prologue

Summary : Based On 'I Am Legend'. 19 year old Naruto Uzumaki has been left alone, with her pet dog Kyuubi, in the fallen city of London. With zombies lurching at every corner, will she survive? and will she find her parents? FemNaruto -No Pairings-

* * *

JudaisAngel18: Hi, I all know what you're gonna say 'why the hell is she writing another story when she hasn't even finished her first two?'

Naruto: Yeah, why are you?

Angel: Well, this has been stuck in my head all week so here it is, Hope you enjoy! ... Wait who's going to do the disclaimer.

Naruto: Like Hell I am, I mean come on you TURNED ME INTO A GIRL!

Angel: **(Stare's at Naruto with a dark aura surrounding her)** Yes. You. Will.

Naruto: Yes Ma'am. JudaisAngel18 does not own Naruto, nor does she own I Am Legend

* * *

Speaking- "Fallen City"

Thoughts- _"Fallen City"_

Quotes/Comments- 'Fallen City'

* * *

**F a l l e n C i t y**

**B y J u d a i s A n g e l 1 8**

* * *

**Prologue**

"I'm Leaving" I mumbled creeping round the door of my parent's bedroom. They were sitting up watching TV, their pale faces staring at the flashing LCD screen. I frowned, they had been sick for weeks now. Why weren't they getting any better? "Do you want me to get you two anything?" I said walking towards them. My mum turned towards me, a gentle smile on her face looking at me lovingly with her emerald eyes. _"How can she still smile while feeling that ill?"_ I thought to myself.

"No sweetheart, just worry about getting yourself to school" she croaked while flicking her long, wavy, crimson hair behind her ear.

"Oh…ok bye then" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. I look over to the bright blonde mess of hair that was my dad. "Bye Dad" He turned towards me, his cobalt eyes glancing at me.

"Bye" he coughed with a kiss upon my cheek. I wandered out the room hoping that they would get better. Subconsciously turning down the bright hallway and the carpeted stairs, I was thinking about what sort of disease would last weeks on end. I was soon pulled out of my thoughts when my Husky, Kyuubi jumped up at me for a good morning and goodbye lick on my face. He had a strange orange and white fur coat, with adorable sapphire eyes, but hes still cute. "Alright Kyu enough, I'll see you later" I laughed pushing him down and rubbing his head.

I walked to the two large oak front doors and opened them stepping outside to a warm sunny day. Taking a glance back at the huge house which people would call a mansion, I couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen. I strolled towards my black, sporty Porsche Boxstar unlocking it and stepped inside, driving out of the gates and down the road in the direction of school. Little did I know how right I was. My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 19 years old and that was the day my parents disappeared and every single life ended…

* * *

Angel: So Naruto, what do you think?

Naruto: I still can't belive you turned me into a girl!

Angel: Oh suck it up. Please Review ... or Naru-Chan will get eaten by zombies

Naruto: **(Hears growling and moaning)** Please do as she says!


	2. Chapter 1 : Morning Routine

Summary : Based On 'I Am Legend'. 19 year old Naruto Uzumaki has been left alone, with her pet dog Kyuubi, in the fallen city of London. With zombies lurching at every corner, will she survive? and will she find her parents? FemNaruto -No Pairings-

* * *

JudaisAngel18 : Here's Chapter 1 hope you enjoy it.

Naruto:** (Still Sulking)** I won't

**(+ Mark appears on Angels foehead)**

Angel: **(While punching Naruto between each word) **Will. You. PLEASE. SHUT. UP... **(Calms down)** Enjoy :]

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own 'I Am Legend'

* * *

Speaking- "Fallen City"

Thoughts- _"Fallen City"_

Quotes/Comments- 'Fallen City'

* * *

**F a l l e n C i t y**

**B y J u d a i s A n g e l 1 8**

* * *

Chapter 1 -

Opening my eyes, I sat up and saw Kyuubi sleeping peacefully on the edge of my bed. "That dream again" I muttered to myself, I gazed out the window to see the sun rising in the distance. Getting up, I dragged my feet to the bathroom, while thinking about my dream. _"Always that day, the day they vanished"_. Standing over the sink I started to brush my teeth. 'Staying clean and healthy is important' as mum used to say. I spat the foamy substance into the sink. Turning off the tap I stared up into the mirror and looked at myself. My sunshine blonde hair now a pasty yellow and my once bright, cerulean eyes now an empty, cold, blue colour.

"Woof!" Snapped out of my trance, I twisted my head left to see Kyuubi staring up at me with concerned eyes. I smiled. "Don't worry about me" I whispered bending down to his level, scratching him behind the ears "Come on, let's go get some breakfast". He barked joyfully. Wagging his tail, he followed me out the door.

The tapping of Kyuubi's tags against his metal food bowl, echoed through the kitchen and mansion. I smirked at the thought of, how seeing him happy made me feel like continuing on with life. How many days I wanted to give up but couldn't because the joy on his furry face when he was with me.

How could I ever take that away from him? We're both alone. No one else but us. We're both the only family we got left. People used to say to me 'I wish I could live in a city alone were I could do what I want' well I've got their wish and **I hate it**. Especially when you have to watch your back every second of the day.

Pushing away from the cabinet I was leaning on, I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it. 'An apple a day, keeps the doctor away' "Tch, what doctor?"I grumbled walking away "Kyuubi, time to get ready".

Pulling on my black jacket, I stared at myself in my wardrobe mirror. I was wearing my everyday outfit; black cargo trousers, white vest shirt, a black jacket to go over the top and a pair of trainers. Plain, yes but who's really there to judge what I wear. Striding over to my chest of drawers I pulled open the middle draw and scanned the guns and knives that were laying in there. "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe" I said pointing to the Jericho 941 pistols. Picking them up, I slid them into my gun belt, one on each side for a quick draw just in case. I also picked up more bullets for the pistols, a knife and then I closed the draw.

On top of the chest of drawers was a watch. That watch was the thing that I would need the most. It tells me when to get back in before THEY arrive. I twirled to the right and picked up the half empty back pack and slung it over one of my shoulders. Inside it was a compass, small medical kit, matches and a torch. I span around and grinned at Kyuubi who was sort of grinning back in a dog like way. Before leaving I quickly grabbed one other item that was on top the drawers. It was a golden locket. I put it around my neck and opened it. Within it was a picture of my mum and dad on their wedding day, kissing. The picture on the other side was of me when I was a baby. A tear. A tear trickled down my face.

Kyuubi started to lick my hand to, in a way to say 'Cheer Up'. I closed the locket and wiped the tear away replacing the sadness with a fake smile to keep Kai happy. "Let's go" I muttered marching out the door, down the stairs and out of my lonely home, Kyuubi following behind me. I closed the front doors and triple locked it. I ran over to my car and slid into it, then opening the passenger door for Kyuubi and he jumped in. 10:00am: about eight hours until sundown, plenty of time for my usual check around the city.

Starting up the loud engine, I drove out of the rusted gates and down the main road into the fallen city of London.

* * *

Review Please! =]


	3. Chapter 2 : Mutated Dog

Summary : Based On 'I Am Legend'. 19 year old Naruto Uzumaki has been left alone, with her pet dog Kyuubi, in the fallen city of London. With zombies lurching at every corner, will she survive? and will she find her parents? FemNaruto -No Pairings-

* * *

JudaisAngel18 : Here's Chapter 2

Naruto:I guess it is getting better.

Angel: About time you finally agreed, Now on with the show!

Naruto: I thought this was a fanfic?

Angel: Whatever...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own 'I Am Legend'

* * *

Speaking- "Fallen City"

Thoughts- '_Fallen City'_

Quotes/Comments- 'Fallen City'

* * *

Slamming the car door, I glimpsed at my surroundings. Empty streets, filled with abandoned cars and smashed glass. The formerly busy office buildings now vacant, their windows shattered because of the green vines and plants growing inside the structure. The eerie howling of the wind swirling down the road. The silence was disturbing. I can still remember the noises of the bustling cars zooming down the road and the never-ending chatter of people as they walked down the pavement. It takes me back to the day that my world came crashing down.

* * *

Driving home, that gut feeling I had from this morning was still there. I rushed out of school as soon as the end-of-day bell had gone. I approached my home the feeling getting stronger. Shutting my car door I walked up the steps to my front doors, wondering why the roads were so clear. Getting closer I noticed the doors were slightly open. Panicked, I rushed inside. _'Mum and Dad are too ill to get up and Kyuubi can't open the door' _"MUM, DAD, KYUUBI!" I screamed. The only response was my voice reflecting off the walls. A whimper. I shuffled around to see Kyuubi limping towards me. "**KYUUBI!**" I shouted running over to him and smothering him. I got up, putting him down softly. Wobbling into the kitchen, I opened the medical cupboard and then with a bandage, I wrapped his bleeding leg up.

"Where are mum and dad?" I stuttered, tears rolling down my cheeks.

I was hoping he would give me an answer. He stood up struggling and shambled up the stairs and into their bedroom. I edged the door open, it creaking on its hinges. Staring to over where they laid, my mouth gaped at the now empty beds. After half an hour searching the rest of the mansion, I walked into the living room. My phone clutched in my hand I dialled 999. It was a dead line. I rang 10 more times and got the same result. I turned on the TV hoping it would give some sort of result of what was going on.

Every channel had that multi-colour screen saying 'We will be back with you shortly' but they were never coming back, I found out later that no one was coming back because they were all gone. I was alone.

* * *

I was snapped back to the present by Kyuubi growling at something._ 'It can't be them, its not even midday yet' _I thought gazing to my watch which read 11:30. "Come on, Kyu" I said walking away, while keeping my hands on my guns just in case. The echoing wail of a dog filled the city. I stopped abruptly and Kyuubi's ears immediately started to listen to where the howl had come from. He ran off barking. My instinct was to follow him and see where he went. I took off after him, but something in my heart was telling me to call back Kyuubi and leave this god forsaken place. I ignored it and carried on.

* * *

Kyuubi stopped. I stopped. I looked up to see a mysterious building looming over me and Kai. Another howl. I slowly walked inside, Kyuubi in tow. I could hear my heart thumping against my ribcage the more I walked inside. It was pitch dark so I got out my torch and turned it on. I walked through the entrance, well what was left of it anyway. Down the hallway and into an abandoned room. I shone the torch on the wall and saw red like scratches on it. I carefully touch it and by closer inspection I found out that it was blood. Something growled. I looked at Kyuubi behind me to see if it was him, but it wasn't. My eyes scanned the bloodied room. I saw something huddled in the corner. I stepped forward and that's when I saw what it was. A mutated dog. It had flesh missing from different parts of its body. In some place it was so bad you could see it bones.

It was like looking death in the face.

It snarled and lunged at me. I dropped the torch and ran. Kyuubi was behind me barking at me to go quicker. I went out of the room, through the echoing halls and out the entrance to outside. It had followed us and growled at me. I looked into its eyes and saw one emotion. The insatiable need for blood. Kyuubi protectively jumped in front of me baring his fangs. I took out my guns and prepared to fight.

* * *

I will post a picture of who Naruto looks on my deviant art account soon, so keep a look out! Oh don't forget to review!

Deviant Art account- .com/


End file.
